The invention relates to embedding electronic components into a substrate.
Embedding active devices into a substrate has been realized as a promising technology for applications in which size, thickness and weight of electronic devices are sought to be minimized. Such requirements are often encountered in portable applications such as cell-phones, laptop PCs, palms, PDUs (Personal Digital Assistant) etc.
Recently, chips have been directly embedded into build-up layers of SBU (Sequential Build-up) laminate substrates. This concept is known as Chip in Polymer (CiP) technology. In this approach, chips are mounted e.g., on a core of the substrate and embedded inside a film of dielectric layer.
In another embodiment, a cavity is formed in a substrate and the chip is placed inside this cavity. The chip is then bonded by conventional bonding techniques.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.